Enlarging peripheral vision is necessary for many applications, such as motorcycle or bicycle riders, divers, sport players, etc. Human vision has the ability to detect moving objects up to 100° off the direct view or 200° with both eyes, but is limited beyond this range. To overcome this limitation, devices such as side view mirrors are used, which have a small field of view (FOV) and enable seeing objects behind the back. In cars it is very simple to implement these mirrors, while in motorcycles and other vehicles it is more complicated. It is also known to place rear view mirrors in helmets and eyeglasses. Rear view mirrors have drawbacks. They obscure some of the forward FOV. The reflected FOV is very small. They tend to be cumbersome and hard to adjust.